How Do You Tell?
by scarletcriminal
Summary: Giselle and Robert have been together for a little while, and Robert is wondering how much Giselle knows about furthering a relationship in the real world...
1. Chapter 1

__

**A drabble I did about my favorite Disney couple from my favorite Disney movie. Rated M for sex. ~Scarlet Criminal**

**"How Do You Tell?"**

It was another normal Thursday night in New York. Giselle rested her head on Robert's shoulder after dinner as the two lover's sit on the couch together, enjoying the outside sounds of The Big Apple: cars, trucks, and taxis passing by on the streets, the occasional ambulance. It had been ages since Robert had ever left a window open. But it pleased Giselle so much, he couldn't refuse.

Quietly, he played with Giselle's soft orange curls with his fingers.

"Robert…" She said slowly, once of her famous I-have-a-question looks sprouting on her face. "I feel…strange."

"Strange?"

"Yes. Like I'd really like to do something, but I'm not quite sure what that something is."

Robert's thoughts shifted. He Knew one day Giselle would feel the obvious feelings of want. Desire. Lust. What was he to say? He wanted her too, but how was he supposed to let her know? Tell her? Just blatantly show her?

"Giselle, honey, do you know where babies come from?"

Although he felt he was talking to his six year old Morgan, he figured it was always best to start basic.

Giselle furrowed her eyebrows. What a peculiar question to ask her after she'd tried to reveal she was feeling some strange new emotion that she wanted her one true love to explain. Nonetheless, she knew Robert must have a good reason, so she answered.

"Of course I do, Robert! When and man and woman love each other very much they-,"

"O-okay, okay. So you know what sex is."

"Sex?" Giselle repeated, her eyes glowing bright and a grin spreading like butter across her rosy cheeks. "What's that?"

Robert stared back at her, his expression clearly showing his disbelief.

"Never mind, please continue."

"Well, they share a true love's kiss, of course. And, after they are married, they spend time together as lovers and decide to have a baby. So they go to the enchanted forest and pick a flower from the honeysuckle tree of wonder. And then the honey suckle they choose gets visited by a cute little bumble bee that pollinates it so that the woman can eat it. Once it's inside her, the flower grows and grows into a baby until it comes out! I'm a little fuzzy on how exactly they get the baby out, but I'm sure it's a most magical and beautiful experience." She giggled as she finished, grinning her heart out.

"I don't know if you're using a metaphor or your people really do choose their children from trees."

"You mean there are no honey suckle trees in Manhattan?"

Robert sighed. Why wasn't there some place he could go to where it was women's job to tell daughters about this sort of thing? It would make his life so much easier to have someone to explain all of it to the two most important girls in his life. But he loved Giselle, and that was worth having to stumble over a rough and awkward explanation of something she would thank him for later.

"Giselle…when a man and woman fall in love here, they have sex."

"I already have a sex, Robert. I am a female."

Robert bit his lip.

"Yes, but not that kind of sex…" He looked into her question filled eyes. She batted them behind her long lashes, looking ever so adorable.

_"Why does she have to be so perfect and yet so…"_

"I apologize, Robert. I don't mean to upset you."

"No, no. I'm not upset. That's not it. Giselle, why don't we all get to sleep? It's kind of late."

"Okay. I'll go say good night to Morgan."

"Good." Robert watched as his almost-princess got up (giving him a light peck on the cheek) and skipped down the hallway. He sighed.

_"Why does she have to be so innocent?"_

* * *

**Like? R&R please! (I don't expect much for this. LOL.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am continuing, just take longing to write. Apology! ^^; Anyway, please enjoy.**

**"How Do You Tell?"**

"Look, Giselle, I drew this in school today!" Morgan held out a sheet of paper to Giselle, who excitedly took it.

"Oh my goodness! Morgan, is this of the three of us?"

Morgan nodded furiously, pointing to each of the people in the picture.

"That's daddy in his suit and he's holding your hand, and that's me."

"Well what about that?" Robert said as he pointed to something else his daughter had colored.

Morgan grabbed her father's hand, her eyes large and pleading.

"Please daddy can we get a puppy?" She asked. "I'll take good care of him!"

"Morgan, just because you drew yourself holding a dog doesn't mean I'll get you one."

Robert called for a taxi, lifting his arm into the air.

"Maybe one day soon we can get a dog, Morgan." Giselle said, consoling the little girl.

They climbed into the taxi as Robert called out the address to the driver. Slowly, they pulled away.

* * *

"Ready? Just like this…" Robert started to kiss Giselle slowly, getting Giselle to open up her mouth more. He slipped his tongue onto hers, causing her eyes to widen. She quickly got used to it though, and added her own movements to the kiss using her tongue.

Robert stroked Giselle's jaw bone with his rough fingers, something Giselle couldn't seem to get enough of.

"Slowly," He thought. "I'll just ease her into all of this, and it will be normal. She'll just know what to do."

"Oh…Robert…" She moaned quietly, her arms wrapping around her love's neck as they both deepened the kiss as much as they could. He nibbled on her bottom lip, causing her to inwardly squeal with delight.

He eventually pulled away for air. Giselle already looked a bit flustered as they sat on the couch, her curly hair rumpled, and yet still so adorable. Robert couldn't take his eyes off of her.

The same could be said for Giselle, who had found something new and unusual to stare at.

"R-robert?"

"Yes?"

"What…is that?" Her face was heated as she pointed to the place between the man's legs. He cleared his throat, moving position to take Giselle into his arms. She nuzzled her face into his neck, kissing it.

"Giselle, do you remember what I was talking about last night?" He whispered.

"Something about sex, right? I wish I could understand, Robert." She replied.

"Well…" He inhaled, unsure if he should say what was on the tip of his tongue. "How about I show you?" He blurted.

"Oh! Is it like a game?" Giselle asked.

"Y-yeah. Sort of. More like a kind of…dance? I don't know how to explain it to you. Let me just show you."

"Alright, Robert!" Giselle beamed, hopping off the couch.

"Just be quiet, alright? We don't want to wake up Morgan."

"Oh, I will be very quiet!" Giselle whispered, demonstrating how well she could keep close to silent.

"Great." Robert took her hand and led her down the hall into their bedroom, softly closing the door.

"You trust me, right Giselle? What we are going to do, well, there are some things that you won't expect."

"Like a surprise? I like surprises."

"Yes, but you have to trust me. Okay?"

Giselle could tell Robert was being very serious, so she nodded.

"I trust you, Robert." She sealed this with a short kiss, and then stood before him.

"What's first?" She asked.

"Shh…" Robert pulled Giselle to him, rocking her softly from side to side. He searched for her dress zipper, but, finding none, he reverted to tugging the straps of her dress away from her shoulders and down the length of her arm. He began to slide the dress off of her. It only took a matter of seconds for the top of the summer dress to make a soft noise as it fell to the floor around Giselle's ankles.

She stood before him in her underwear, both intricate weaving designs from Victoria's Secret. He had learned about the shopping trip Morgan had taken Giselle on when he'd received the bills, and he wondered whether it was Giselle or his six year old that found the frilly pink fabric of the attire beautiful.

"Must I be in my underwear to have sex, Robert?" She questioned, snapping Robert from his train of thought.

"Oh Giselle…" He wrapped his mouth around her soft, pink lips. As they kissed, Robert ran his hands up her smooth back, sending a tingling shiver through Giselle that she enjoyed. He undid the hook of her brassier, which made Giselle's face become rouge.

"R-robert…you've accidentally unhooked my bra." She whispered.

He stripped her of the garment and tossed it to the floor. Giselle covered her naked breasts, not used to Robert seeing her completely bare.

"I'd like to see." Robert said, wrapping his hands around her wrists.

Giselle's eyes grew wide.

"You want to see them?" She asked, astonished.

Robert chuckled, moving his mouth to her neck where he nibbled a line down to her shoulder. He planted a soft kiss every few seconds, causing Giselle to softly moan with pleasure. She couldn't understand why it felt so good.

He continued to kiss downward until he came to the upper part between her breasts, just under the very centre of her neck.

"Please, Giselle. I love you." He moved Giselle's slightly hesitant arms. She stood uncomfortably as he kissed down her right breast, but a new sensation shot through her as he wrapped his mouth around her nipple.

"Oh…oh Robert!" She gasped as Robert began to work at the hard tip of her breast with his tongue, occasionally tugging at it with his mouth. She wasn't sure why it felt so good.

He moved onto the other breast after a few minutes, the pleasure from that one just as new and amazing to Giselle.

"Robert, is this sex?"

Robert looked into her sparkling blue eyes.

"This is only the beginning." He took her by the waist and pulled her onto him.

* * *

**Haha, it is a cliffhanger, no? In the next chapter, it is deeper. I go into it, but cannot now because of being at school and getting embarrased should someone read XD Plus, I'd probably be scolded. Imagine, a twelve on writing mature story. Ha. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here is finale chapter! :)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

**"How Do You Tell?"**

When it was Giselle's turn to undress Robert, it took him a few minutes for her to do something more than look at his chest.

"Edward didn't have hair here." She said, twirling the black tuffs with her fingers.

"How do you know that?" Robert asked. "You only knew him for a day."

"The night we found each other, we went to a lake. He took his shirt off…" She yawned.

"Giselle, there's something more I want to show you." He said, unbuttoning his pants and tossing them towards where Giselle's bra was. His boxers shortly fell onto the same pile.

Giselle didn't say anything. She stared as Robert sexily locked lips with her and trailed his fingers down her back. Giselle kissed with a new kind of heat that she found bubbling inside her stomach as she felt something touching…

"Oh my!" She jumped back, her face flaming red.

"It's alright, Giselle." Robert pulled her back toward himself, pressing a finger against her clit. She moaned, diving back into the kiss.

Giselle was so overwhelmed with the new sensations; she could hardly understand what Robert was saying as he leaned close to her ear.

"G-Giselle…" He said in a husky voice, straining almost. "This might hurt…just for a minute…" He pressed into her slowly. Giselle moaned, digging her fingers into Robert's shoulders. She fell silent, her mouth and eyes wide open. Speechless.

"Giselle?" Robert groaned.

"Oh…Robert…" Giselle could feel herself tightening around him. He began rocking back and forth, causing small yelps of pleasure from the woman he was doing it to.

"Oh…Robert...!" She exclaimed a bit louder, meeting his motions. He knew that she was close.

Robert started with more vigor, causing Giselle to come, a loud fit of exclaims escaping her lips.

"Oh Robert! Oh please! R-Robert!" Her shouts put Robert over the edge. Giselle could feel a warmth flowing through her insides as Robert placed his palm against her mouth.

"Y-you'll wake up Morgan…" He said, flopping besides her.

"Oh Robert…" She whispered.

"Yes?"

Giselle smiled, her eyes closed. She began to sing.

"_I was dreaming of a true love's kiss, and the marriage that doth come with this,_

_Now I know to spend a life of endless bliss, just find who you love and doooo thiiiiiiiiis-."_

Robert chuckled, singing in a deep, quiet voice,

"_There's a reason we need lips so much, but lips aren't the only things that touch," _

"_And for years to come we'll reminisce. How we came to love, and grew and grew love, since we first made love by doing thiiiiiiis."_

Robert pulled Giselle onto him, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

"I love you, Robert." Giselle said with a yawn, unsure of what else she could say.

"I know, Giselle." He kissed her hair, rubbing her back. "I can tell."

* * *

**Yes, it is short ending. I am certainly non expert, but thanks for reading! *shrug* Review?**


End file.
